


Safe and Sound

by ImperialKatwala



Series: Conglomeratestuck [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Self-Indulgent, THIS IS SO PURE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialKatwala/pseuds/ImperialKatwala
Summary: Song fic!This is just adorable cuddle times. That's it. That's all this is.





	Safe and Sound

You slowly card your fingers through his hair, avoiding his horns. You begin to hum an old Earth song under your breath.

With his head in your lap, he smiles sleepily up at you. It looks like he's going to fall asleep any minute.

You reach the end of the first verse. Returning his smile, you begin to quietly sing.

_"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down..."_

He does close his eyes. You feel your heart flutter at the show of trust, even though the two of you have been moirails for a while now. You are so ridiculously pale for this boy that it makes your chest ache. 

_"You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now..."_

The pile of scarves and blankets where the two of you are curled up is warm and cozy. You feel safe here. It feels like a space just for you and him, where no one else can reach you and nothing matters but the two of you together. 

_"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and so-o-o-ound."_

Your breaths are deep and even, and there is a small smile still on your face. There is no room for fear or discomfort; not here, not when you're wrapped in warmth and love and your moirail is falling asleep in your lap. He smells like salt and cologne and something uniquely _him,_ and it's an incredibly comforting smell. 

_"Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire; the war outside our door keeps raging on..."_

He needed this. Things haven't been great lately, and he's been really stressed out. You may not be able to help with everything or make the problems magically go away, but this, you can do. You can provide a place where there are no expectations and no judgement. You're pretty good at that. 

_"Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's go-o-o-one, go-o-o-one..."_

The world seems hushed, like it's allowing the two of you this time to just... be. Just exist together. Your singing and his breathing are the only sounds in the room. 

_"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down; you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now..."_

He's almost certainly asleep by now. His breathing is slow and deep, and he looks so peaceful. Your heart is so full you think it might burst. For just a moment, you feel the strong, familiar desire to guard him, to protect him, to keep anything from hurting him ever again. But then you let the feeling slip away. There will be a time for that in the future; there always is. For now, all you need to do is be present here and now, in this moment. 

_"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and so-o-o-ound..."_

You feel your own eyelids getting heavy. The repetitive motion of running your fingers through his hair and the quiet, peaceful song are making you sleepy. 

_"Just close your eyes, you'll be alright..."_

You lean your head back against the wall, allowing your eyes to close, and watching the world fade away to blackness. Tomorrow there will be more problems to deal with, and more stress, and more frustration. But that will be for tomorrow. For right now, you feel your consciousness slipping away into dreams, and you smile softly. You feel safe, warm, and loved. And in the end, that's all you can really ask for. 

_"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

_This is good,_ you think. 

And then you drift away, joining your moirail in a world of dreams. 


End file.
